


Kaito, you're not fucking him, stop it.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Consent, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex Robots, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk man, I just thought about this then accidentally ended up with this. Fucking enjoy it or whatever.Sex roBOTSSSS
Relationships: K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Kaito, you're not fucking him, stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres no porn yet but like, idk I'll write a kiibo gang bang at some point.  
> Saihara is sick of everyone thirsting after kiibo. "KAITO, I SWEAR-" looking ass aksjskanakaj

One thing you never expect to see in the school gym is a robot in a skirt with a sign that says "FREE USE! FXCK A ROBOT!" Upon closer inspection it had more small writing that reads, " His name is Kiibo! I made him, so have fun, boys! -Miu"

"SAIHARA CHANNNNN!" The obnoxious liar ran into the room with Kaito running in after him.

" Huh, what is it, Kokichi? "

"Well, I was arguing with Momo chan here, but now I want to talk about the robot whore in the room!"

Kaito proudly corrects, "The saying is elephant in the room."

Kokichi just makes hand gestures to the sign and Kiibo.

" OH! " He slaps his forehead, "There is an actual, um, that!"

" Kiiboy! Open your legs! "

He nervously does so, his skirt barely covering his taint.

"He did it! How shameless! He takes after Miu!"

Saihara pushes the overly excited supreme leader back, "Please don't tease him, he's not just some sex bot!"

" No offense, side kick, but the sign says it's basically a sex bot. "

"He's basically a person, Kiibo, tell them about yourself."

He clears his throat and smiles, "Hello, my name is K1-B0, please call me Kiibo. Miu Iruma created me a few weeks ago, but hasn't actually finished me until recently. It is nice to meet you!"

"I'm surprised he's not begging for dick, considering Miu made him! Especially since she put him out here with a sign like that!" 

The astronaut runs his chin curiously, "Maybe that's the point?"

The two shorter teens look to him in confusion, he explains further.

"Y'know, maybe he's not supposed to be slutty. Maybe he's just supposed to be like having sex with an actual person you have a connection with. Just a guess."

Kiibo tilts his head, "Slutty?"

" Maybe, so you two want to talk with him more with me? " Shuichi seems excited to investigate the robot further with a friend and a Kokichi.

Ouma announces without hesitation, "I wanna fuck Kiibo!"

The robot covers his now pink face with his hands, "Ah! Really? That's so forward, Kokichi!"

" Kokichi! No! " The shy protagonist sighs in frustration, looking to his friend for input.

"I mean, I kinda want to know what robot sex feels like.." 

"HA? Sex? You're so perverted!" Kiibo's flustered reaction was rather cute.

" Kaito, are you kidding me? " He glares at the taller boy.

Both of his classmates here want to take advantage of this innocent robot. He won't let them.

"Saihara? Why are you interested in me? Miu said most of the guys would just cum and go, I still don't really know what that means though,,"

Kokichi grips his heart, dramatically falling to the floor, "THE INNOCENCE! IT'S TOO CUTE!"

" Shut up, Kokichi- Well, Kiibo, I think you're more interesting than a sex toy, you seem like a person. You are a person.. "

He giggles, "I'm not a person, I'm a robot! Silly Saihara."

"No..."

Kaito taps Saihara on the shoulder, " Hey I hate to interrupt this... Moment between you and that, but like, I kinda want to do what Miu made it for? " 

"Momo chan's a pervertttt!" Kokichi teases.

" You wanted to fuck him too! " 

"What? No I didn't, I never said anything like that!" He blatantly lies.

Kiibo watches the childish argument intently, as if he was learning from it.

"You both can, if you want..." The robot starts spreading his legs again, only for them to be pushed back together by a blushing detective.

" NO! NO ONE IS HAVING SEX WITH KIIBO. STOP BEING HORNY. "

Momota points toward the hands keeping his legs closed, "IT WANTS TO! LOOK, HE'S OPENING HIS LEGS!"

" YEAH, KIIBOY'S THE HORNY ONE! "

"I'm not horny, I just want to make you happy! What's horny?"

" I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU GUYS. YOU'RE NOT FUCKING THE CUTE ROBOT! "

"Why are you guys yelling? Did I do something wromg! "

"NO! I mean, no, you didn't do anything wrong, Kiibo. I'm just trying to protect you from these horny teenagers."

Kokichi snorts, " You say that like you're not a horny teenager too. "

"You don't have to protect me, I just want people to be happy because of me. If having sex with me makes them happy, I'm fine with that. Oh, hello Kaito!"

He gives a friendly smile to the fit student now sitting on the gym floor next to him .

"Hello, you are really cute."

" Shoot your shot, Momo chan! "

"How about you shoot off into space and leave him alone-"

He hides his face in his hands again, blushing furiously.

"Ah, cute? Really?! That's so kind! "

"Kaito, stop trying to fuck him, you call him "it", you can't just-" The tired teen tried to deter his friend's motivation.

"Yeah, so you want to come to my room with me?"

" KAITO, I SWEAR-"

"I can't leave this room without Miu, sorry Kaito."

Shuichi gives up and just sits with the pair. 

" Hah? How is anyone supposed to -"

A stomping of black heeled boots enters the gym.

"FUCK HIS ROBO-BRAINS OUT? SIMPLE! "

The inventor struts over to Kiibo, yanking him up to stand by his hair. He whines at the pain.

"Oh god, it's her." Ouma groans.

God damnit.


End file.
